1919fandomcom-20200213-history
The Tar Pits
The Tar Pits are home to thousands of disturbing, human-like, creatures, often referred to as: "Tar Pitters" or "Tar Crotches". The Tar Pits name is pretty self explanatory, it's a Tar Pit. But, to get to the actual civilization, you have to swim down to the very bottom of the Tar Pool, and you are thrust into a beautiful, flawless, city. The city itself is perfect, comfortable homes, delicious fruit being grown, parks to have fun. But, the people themselves are dangerous. All the Tar Pitters wear nothing but underwear (and occasionally hats and other accessories). All of them have purple hair and blue eyes. They are always smiling, and if their expression ever changes, they would be punished by their leader, Glynda. All of their last names are "Fray". Underneath their underwear, they have swirling vortexes of Tar on their crotch. Routines/Rituals A bell would strike at 6:00 P.M. that would signal the daily sacrificing to their god, Beldzek. As soon as the Bell strikes, the Tar Pitters would grab the first thing they see, whether it be a person or an object. They would bring their sacrifice to the temple, and Beldzek, the giant tar monster, would come outside of a pink door. They would get in a line, and one by one, feed their sacrifice to Beldzek. History The Tar Pitters first appeared during the Winter, where Travis Fray began to harass several people, showing them his crotch, asking them to join the Tar Pits, etc. Eventually, Glynda Fray showed up and began to try and convert random people. Ethan O Connell showed up to save the day, shooting mysterious yellow liquid at them called Gerpelch. But, he wasn't always there to save the day. Savvy eventually got tired of their constant attacks and infiltrated the Tar Pits, posing as a potential Tar Pitter. Glynda gave Savannah the tour, and the moment Savvy learned about Beldzek, she began attacking it with the a squirt gun full of Gerpelch. She weakened Beldzek greatly, but she was no match against the thousands of Tar Crotches. She was royally fucked, until a rope made by Ethan came out of the sky to save her. Her and Ethan orchestrated an attack against the Tar Pits, going on a mission to kill them in their sleep. The mission was a success. They killed at least 50 of them in their sleep, freed all of the prisoners, and Savvy found a jetpack that was fueled by celery. After that attack, the Tar Crotches settled down for a while. Until one day, Glynda came to warn the others about a group more dangerous than them called The Hive. Powers and Abilities * Are able to shoot Tar out of their crotches. * Are able to suck people into their Tar-Crotches, and convert them into Tar-Crotches. * They are able to open their mouthes to an almost inhuman size, and shoot out Tar. * Able to teleport by exploding into Tar. * Able to slither away by melting into tar.